


Games

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast and Beauty play games, once they're married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Fairy Tales, Beauty And The Beast, Beauty/Beast, Roleplay

They had come to play the games together, once the number of years they had been married equaled the number of years she had been gone from her father’s house. 

Her natural love of storytelling led her to imaginative playscapes, and he helped her fulfill every single fantasy: chases through the mental labyrinths of play. She pretended to be a naughty maid in a frilly uniform and he turned her over his knee for avoiding the polishing, tanning her pale bottom bright red; he played a gelded supplicant to her priestess and received a full-body massage, head-to-toe worship with his mouth. One evening he came home with a pair of breaches, specifically tailored to her form – and she pretended to be a swaggering pirate while he played the fearful, submissive maiden. 

This time he knelt at her feet, kissing the hem of her peach-colored dress as she lifted it to reveal that her charms were unclad, her curls vivid against the pale of her thighs and petticoats. “Service your queen,” she requested. 

If her former-beast had any compunction about playing the slave, he said nothing. His tongue did the work, made the answers, gave her shoes to run and wings to stretch.


End file.
